Bala Hunter
An officer might be looked upon as a leader by his men, but can be looked upon as an inexpierenced soldier on the battle field''.'' -''quote from Chief Warrant Officer Hunter''' FIRST LIFE Bala Hunter was born in 75 BBY on the planet Concord Dawn. Her parents were unable to take care of her due to financial difficulties.Unfortunately, they were forced to give her up. She was left in a little town in a box,tucked into a blanket, and left with an anonymous note with the written words, 'This little girl's name is Bala'' . ''To this day, her biological parents havn't been identified. Those who took her in were two Mandolorians who happened to be looking for a place to live on the planet. Thier names were Jalick Hunter and Cyar' ika Hunter.They took her in and taught her the Mandolorian language,heritage, and the arts of being a warrior. 20 years later, Bala was made into a deadly warrior, always ready to fight.Once she heard about the war, she told her parents that she would join the Republic's force and fight the Separartists. Her mother, however, didn't approve because of the Jedi, who she knew chose to be pacifists. Much unlike the Mandolorian tradition. But her father,though, knew about Jango and his clones, and how the clones were Mando' ade. She would be fighting as a mercenary along side Mandolorians. So, she left with the help of her father's persuasion. MILITARY START Bala traveled to Corosaunt where she asked Republic leaders if she can be hired.After looking at her fighting skills and ability to lead and follow, Republic leaders hired her and put her into Titan Company. She wasn't in any position in rank to lead, but she helped the legion on assaults, skirmishes, and infiltrations with impressive skills. The men,including its leading officers Commander Am and Devis, were grateful for her skills as a warrior. One day, Titan Company was assigned to assault a droid base on the planet Gaftikar. While Titan Company was positionend north of the droid base, Bala was at the base's entrance placing detonators along its walls.While doing so, she didn't realize that the droids had noticed the two others she had taken out while on her way to the base's entrance. She was spotted and forced to fall back into the woods where she was constantly being fired at with blaster bolts. Unfortunately, the droids had started firing missles when they had lost her in the woods, hoping they would also take down others if she wasn't alone. Fortunately, Titan Company was not in range when they were firing the missles but could see them from the hill they were positionend at. Eventually, Bala was taken down by a missle and went air borne through the trees. After visibly seeing her Mandolorian armor in the air, the droids went into the woods where they scouted for any others signs of intruders. Titan Company advanced down hill and into the trees where they ambushed the droids. During the ambush, a search party was sent to look for Bala. They found her and sent her back to the cruiser, just outside the planet's atmosphere, for medical treatment. The assault didn't go as planned, but Titan Company came back to the cruiser victorious and in possesion of Separartist's plans. A NEW BEGINNING Months past, and Bala got closer and closer to the men she was hired to fight with. They accepted her as thier family and admired her fighting techniques and ability to lead. Bala decided to quit her job as a mercenary and join Titan Company's ranks. With the help of Commander Am and Devis, Bala was put into the legion as a trooper.Because of Bala's loyalty,courage, field expierence, and ability to lead, she was put into second command of the legion. Battle after battle, Bala proved herself as an excellent lieutenant. '' ''You dont ask to be ranked. Thats like asking if you can be called sir. You have to earn it''' -''Lieutenant Hunter to a recruit NEW TACTICS 2 years later, General Zey, director of Republic Special Forces, asked Commander Am,Lieutenant Hunter,Lieutenant Devis and Iron to be transfered to the Special Operations Brigade. Am knew this was a huge honor and the special ops units were widely known through out the Grand Army, but also wanted to know who would take charge of his legion if him and his fellow officers were leaving to join the special ops. General Zey assured him that Titan Company would be taken care of. Am,Bala,Iron, and Devis were then trained how to do covert operations,breach,assasination,urban combat, and rural combat tactics.They trained for a few months untill heading to do doing real missions. They were known as SPARTAN Squad. MISSIONS Am,Bala, And Iron descending down Ito a tunnel. ""The armor of some one might look intimadateing enough, but remove it and you might find a man so weak that he refuses to fight with out a helmet on"" quote from the new commando's trainer, Gerrik Matirce Category:UAF United Armed Forces Category:Trooper Category:Female Characters Category:CWA military squads